


MURKY

by Itoyuu



Category: Nativity! (Movies - Isitt)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoyuu/pseuds/Itoyuu





	MURKY

该死的光晕。

  
自Roderick记事起，父亲就不断在他耳边念叨出生时所见照射在Donald身上的光晕。

父亲把所有的心血都投注在这个早十分钟出生的哥哥身上，视其为Peterson家的希望，未来的继承者。怯懦、软弱、迟钝，Roderick向来看不惯这个爱哭鼻子的哥哥。他不懂妈妈为什么要让他们拿着印有彼此照片的心形小物件。他时常盯着那上面哥哥的蠢脸生闷气。

纵使是夏天，泳池里的水也很凉，掺杂着漂白剂令人作呕的怪味儿，但父亲固执地认为屏气时间越长越是一个男子汉。Roderick总能凭着一股带着怨怼的韧劲憋自己哥哥两倍的时长。

当他晃晃悠悠，惨白着小脸几乎是爬出池子时，总能对上Donald泫然欲泣的眼睛：  
“你还好吗，Roderick？”Donald哽咽着说。

他眼角和鼻头通红，嘴角抽动着向下瘪，像只被遗弃的幼犬。明明长着几乎相同的脸，真不明白他怎么能摆出这么愚蠢的表情。

“不关你的事。”Roderick一把拍开Donald颤颤巍巍递过来的手，提起十二分的精神愣是自己支撑着站了起来，“你输了，Donald。”

Roderick也不知道自己为何又回忆起儿时那段不愉快的时光。

现在他正站在镜子前端详着自己，年轻有为的古典音乐作曲家和指挥家，即将接受由女王亲自颁发的OBE勋章。

他曾不止一次被别人指出‘你太自恋了’，而他并不介意自己的这个小缺点。

他审视着镜子里西装革履的自己，脸颊瘦削但五官轮廓分明，鼻梁高挺，一双焦糖色的眼睛炯炯有神。他的视线向下投射到自己被高级定制西服包裹的躯体上，他向来是注重保养自己的，那双修长而又笔直的双腿一直是他难抑的自傲。

  
“老爷，该入场了。”敲门的是他的助理Sean，头发灰白、面无表情的瘦高中年男人。Sean在Roderick还小时就负责照顾两兄弟的起居，典型的英式管家。在他第一次获得国际大奖时，父亲便安排Sean做他的专属经纪人，当然，也顺带帮他安排一些十分私人的事宜。

  
掌声、闪光灯、微笑、握手，Roderick早已学会应对自如。夜晚是家里一个小型的庆祝派对，父亲急于向生意场上的伙伴炫耀自己优秀的儿子，他被人群推搡裹挟着，像一个不知疲惫的假笑仿生人，直到后半夜才得以解放。

  
Roderick将整个身子朝后倚在吧台上，远远地凝视着热闹的人群。他的注意力被一对黏糊糊的情侣吸引。女方娇小可人，男方身材修长，体格健硕，很符合Roderick的口味。

视线仿佛粘在男人身上，他意识到自己的失态，尴尬地扶了扶眼镜，却又忍不住再憋过去想看清男人的长相。当对方转身时，Roderick惊得倒吸了一口凉气——是Donald。

他隐约想起前几日餐桌上哥哥似乎提及过此事，Donald要带他的订婚对象…Sarah？但大家都沉浸在自己受勋的喜悦之中并没理会他。

他一定是疯了，自恋或许已经成了一种疾患侵蚀了自己的大脑，才会让他觉得这个像大型犬摇尾巴似对着女友傻笑的男人顺眼。Roderick闭上眼使劲甩了甩头，“我喝多了。”他小声嘟囔。

他重又打量起哥哥身边那个姑娘，身材娇小，长相甜美，金发，确实是Donald喜欢的类型，前任的Haley，再前是Evelyn…全都是相同类型的金发甜妞。Roderick按了按自己的太阳穴，鬼晓得自己怎么还能记得Donald回家每晚傻兮兮念叨的名字乃至对应的长相。

他灌了最后一杯威士忌，同客人们做了简短的告别后回到了自己的房间。

Roderick感觉身体被灌了铅似的，他很快陷入了沉睡，却又满身大汗从睡梦中惊醒。倒也不是梦魇，相反，是一场染着桃色的梦。梦里的自己被压制被贯穿，在密集的攻势下舒服得全身战栗，不自觉地挺动着腰肢，当他在恍惚间抬起头时，映入眼帘的却是Donald的脸。惊慌与羞愤使他的下半身瞬间冷却了下来，但内裤早已湿黏成一片。

那不是Donald，Roderick蜷曲着身子把头蒙在被子里，一遍又一遍地告诉自己；“我一定是太自恋了，我爱的是我自己，一定是这样，我看见的是自己。”

Roderick的日子并不好过，相同的梦境一次又一次地向他袭来。或许是自己攒太多了需要发泄，他告诉自己。终于在一个周五的夜晚，他吩咐Sean；“随便找一个能插入我的，就现在。”

面无表情的男人并没有任何表现，这已经不是他第一次替Roderick安排对象了，他办事十分稳妥，找得都是些有职业素养、在性事上也不会过火的’专业人士’。

这次的对象是Alex，一个大概只有二十来岁的年轻金发小伙儿，身材在Roderick的众多性爱工具里也算得上中上。Alex也并不是第一次为他服务了，他管Roderick叫‘Richard先生’。在这种交易面前，用真名就太过愚蠢和草率了，对Alex而言，这位寂寞而富有的年长客户就是一个叫Richard Page的男人，其他的一切都轮不到他过问。Richard先生的规矩很简单，没有特殊的性癖，唯一的要求就是不能接吻。  
  
Alex抵达时，‘Richard’已经洗好澡穿着浴袍在沙发上翘着腿看报纸了，年轻人进门时他头也没抬只吩咐去洗澡。

  
Alex什么也没有穿走出了浴室，比例协调、肩膀宽阔，四肢肌肉发达，一副有经过很好的锻炼的年轻躯体。已经在浴室里做好准备的蓄势待发的性器十分可观，沉甸甸地反翘着昭示着自己的存在。

  
两人默默地移动到床上，Alex解开了‘Richard’的衣摆，他将手放在男人的膝盖上示意让他张开双腿，板着脸的男人明显抽动了嘴角，迟疑片刻后依照要求分开了膝盖。

  
‘Richard’在洗澡时也自己做了准备，半勃起的股间渗出少许清液，原本只作排泄用的器官泛红地开合着。Alex眯着眼享受着这场官能盛宴，他把头埋入男人的股间，从马眼到裂口再到柱体将其舔遍用唾液打湿，再托起这颤抖的昂扬用嘴整个含住。同时，Alex将手探向湿润的后门，入口毫无抵抗地吸入了一根粗大的手指，无需费力就能将内部微微撑开。Alex加大了嘴部吮吸的力度，并向内部增加了一根手指。突如其来的前后夹击令‘Richard’不禁溢出了一声猫叫似的粘腻的呻吟，他慌忙用一只手捂住嘴唇，另一只手攥紧身下的被单。昏暗的房间里只剩下滋滋的水声和压抑的喘息声。

‘Richard’终于不堪漫长的前戏折磨，“够…够了，快进来吧。”他绵软地推了推埋在自己股间的脑袋。

  
“可是才扩张到第二根，太勉强了吧。”不解风趣的年轻人揪紧眉头，他两指使劲撑开入口，男人因这突然的冲击像筛子似的颤抖。“不行，再等一下吧，Richard先生。”Alex的手指越埋越深，每当他蹭到了一处突起，都能引得‘Richard’痉挛似的震颤。

  
“唔，很辛苦吧，看来得先放一次出来。”年轻人自说自话地集中刺激起那处突起，并将‘Richard’捂在嘴上的手掰开移到男人的胸口，“叫出来您会好受点，我没有手照顾您的上面了，您自己辛苦一下吧。”说罢，Alex便用自己的另一只手握住了‘Richard’的前端揉搓起来。

  
“哈啊…啊…”‘Richard’意识有些恍惚，随着身下的肆虐发出恬不知耻的女人似的喘息。已经什么都不想思考了，他甚至乖巧地开始自己玩弄起自己的乳头。欲望的巨浪将他裹挟，他只能攥着快感的浮木随波逐流。

  
‘Richard’弓起身子抵达了欲望的巅峰。后部却并未因一次解放而有所缓和，急速收缩着绞紧了年轻人的手指。他的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，大张着嘴像刚被拍上岸的海鱼。

Alex并没有给他足够的喘息时间，他将炽热抵在入口，两手扣住男人的胯部挺腰送入。‘Richard’本能地想要逃开却又动弹不得，只能随着男人的入侵淫荡地左右扭动腰肢。久违的热度与重量摩擦着内壁，擦过那处敏感的突起，强有力地刺激穿透黏膜似要使大脑都麻痹了，‘Richard’将腿整个缠在年轻人粗壮的腰间，贪婪地从对方的皮肤汲取温暖，舒服得蜷曲起脚趾。

被贯穿、被侵犯、被占有，‘Richard’张着嘴任由自己吐露着无法控制的低吼。

湿黏的触感沿着脖子向上攀延，脸颊似乎能感觉到对方呼呼喘着粗气。嘴唇被吸吮舔弄，呼吸都变得困难，Roderick立刻恢复了意识，宛若惊弓之鸟一把躲闪开，毫不犹豫地冲着Alex的颧骨就是一拳。  


“Donald是谁？”半小时后，Alex醒了，他侧着身子手撑着头，眨巴着眼睛好奇地问道。

“我不懂你在说什么。”Roderick尽量让自己听起来没有那么动摇。

“Donald，你刚才在做的时候时不时在叫这个名字。”Alex有些害羞地摸了摸自己被揍肿了的脸颊，“我倒是无所谓啦，偶尔玩一两次这种替身play还挺有意思的…”

“出去。”

“什么？”

“我让你立刻穿上衣服给我滚。”

“对不起，Richard先生，您别生气…”

Roderick拾起散落的衣服一股脑儿扔向年轻人，接着是枕头、靠垫，然后他举起了手边的一盏台灯。年轻人惊恐地从床上跌落，两脚交替蹦跶着套上裤子，还没来及穿上衣便落荒而逃。

痛苦烧灼着Roderick的神经，一个被否认了上千遍的念头再次浮现。

他捂住嘴巴发出压抑的呜咽，蜷曲在床头瑟瑟发抖。

“我只爱我自己，我只爱我自己。”他小声地念给自己听。

自我厌恶的漩涡席卷了一切情感，内心的提防轰然溃塌，紧咬的牙关咯咯作响，他终于忍不住前倾着身子任眼泪落下。  
  
  


或许我是喜欢哥哥，才这么喜欢自己的。  



End file.
